Flying and Falling
by abesgoldenfriend
Summary: Harry Potter AU/ maybe crossover oneshot. Franken and Spirit ended up in the hospital wing because of a Quidditch accident, and guess who shows up?


Franken watched from high above the Quidditch Pitch. He was enjoying playing the game, even though he really didn't understand its purpose.

The game was Gryffindor against Ravenclaw, and he (as the Ravenclaw Seeker) was supposed to fly above anyone else and look for the Snitch.

His pale green eyes landed on the Gryffindor Seeker for a moment. He gave a small, terrifying smile that would have sent the Seeker into shock if he was close enough to see it, but thankfully he was too busy catching the Quaffle to notice Franken staring at him.

_I wonder how much trouble I'll get into if I transfigure Spirit into a cannery._

He didn't have time to contemplate it. He saw the Gryffindor Seeker Mifune out of the corner of his eye face towards the Gryffindor goal posts, where the rest of the Gryffindors were making sure he had room to fly.

Franken sped off, flying under one of the Ravenclaw chasers until he was almost neck to neck with Mifune. He didn't notice Mifune suddenly pull up, nor did he notice Spirit suddenly catch the Quaffle in front of him.

The boys crashed into each other, sending them both through the middle hoop and falling towards the ground. As they fell Franken (who was hit rather hard in the head by Spirit's elbow) wondered why the Snitch was suddenly large and red. Spirit was too busy thinking about him dying a virgin to notice the fluttering ball in his hand.

Both were unconscious when they hit the ground.

.-*-.

When Spirit woke up in the hospital wing the first words out of his mouth were "Did we win?" Only it was in the middle of the night, and the only other person there was Franken, who look as though sleeping. Spirit bed was surrounded by goodies while Franken's was bare, except for a book.

"Gryffindor won. You're teammates showed up and refused to leave until Madam Pomfrey threatened to get Lord Death." His voice was mostly dead, except for hints of anger and jealousy. His teammates must not have shown. "Fred and George tried to leave a toilet seat. Madam Pomfrey got mad."

Spirit laughed and grabbed a Chocolate Frog and tossed it at the back of Franken head. The small boy turned over and plucked it off the bed with a raised eyebrow at Spirit.

Spirit smiled. "What? You're my best friend."

Franken blinked and looked down at the Chocolate Frog in his hand. He unwrapped it slowly and bit off the frog's head before it could jump away.

Spirit's nose wrinkled and he tossed Franken the rest. He had never been big on Chocolate Frogs. He grabbed a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and ate a strawberry flavored one.

As Franken began to look though his new Chocolate Frog cards Professor McGonagall walked in leading in a student.

"It seems that members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team tried to transfigure her into a snake."

Medusa turned towards Spirit and Franken, her face, arms, and legs covered in black and yellow scales. Her pupils had become slits.

"Trouble makers," Madam Pomfrey said, making the two words sound like some of the foulest words in the human language. "Sit down," she told Medusa, placing her at the bed across from Franken. "And you two! Lay down!"

They both crashed back into their beds.

McGonagall left to punish her own team while Madam Pomfrey brought made Medusa drink something that smelled like burnt sugar, and after if did nothing said that it would be trickier that she thought.

After Madam Pomfrey left Medusa sat up, her yellow eyes glowing in the dark.

Franken grabbed one of his Chocolate Frogs and threw it at her. She caught it and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did it hurt?" Franken asked grinning.

"Not really." She took a bite of the frog. "You should really watch where you're flying."

Spirit laughed and Franken helped himself to another Chocolate Frog, missing Medusa smiling at him.

Spirit and Franken left the next day and Medusa a few days after. Her pupils never did change back.

.-*-.

**Please tell me if I spelled anything wrong, so I can fix it. This short stories are just too fun to write.**


End file.
